Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical staplers, and, more particularly, to endoscopic surgical staplers including small diameter endoscopic portions suitable for performing endoscopic surgical procedures including, inter alia, pediatric and thoracic surgical procedures.
Background of Related Art
Surgical staplers that effect simultaneous dissection and suturing of tissue are well known in the art. The advent of surgical staplers has increased the speed of tissue suturing and thus, increased the speed of surgical procedures to reduce patient trauma.
Endoscopic surgical staplers for suturing tissue endoscopically through small incisions in the skin or through a cannula are also well known in the art. Suturing tissue endoscopically through small incisions in the skin rather than by performing open surgical procedures has also reduced patient trauma.
Typically endoscopic surgical staplers include an elongated body that supports a tool assembly. The elongated body and tool assembly (endoscopic portion) are dimensioned to pass through the small incision in the skin or the cannula. It is advantageous to minimize the dimensions of the elongated body and the tool assembly to minimize trauma to the patient. Thus, a continuing need exists for small diameter surgical staplers suitable for endoscopic use.